Gelap
by hathr
Summary: "Apa yang membuatmu takut?" Jika pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuknya, Sasuke memiliki dua jawaban berbeda. [NaruSasu]


Disclaimer : Naruto and all the characters mentioned in the story they're all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I do not take any financial benefits from this.

* * *

Gelap

* * *

"Apa ada yang membuatmu takut?"

Sasuke tahu pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuknya. Karena itu ia menoleh, terlihat sangat antusias.

"Kegelapan."

"Achluophobia? Aku tidak tahu kau punya ..., phobia semacam itu."

"Itu karena aku selalu menyembunyikannya sejak kecil. Takut akan kegelapan, terdengar sangat tidak keren."

Wanita itu tertawa. Gelas berisikan anggur di tangannya ia jatuhkan saat Sasuke mendorong tubuhnya ke atas kasur.

 _"Sangat tidak keren, dan kau tertawa? Jika kau tidak memiliki banyak uang, aku pasti sudah meninggalkanmu,"_ batin Sasuke kesal, menggerakkan tubuhnya lebih cepat lagi. Senang saat wanita yang berusia lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya berteriak hampir menangis di bawah kuasa tubuhnya.

 _"Kau pikir aku senang dengan keadaan seperti ini?! Sorot mata itu selalu menghantuiku dari belakang di kegelapan! Dia selalu ada di sana menatapku seakan-akan aku adalah mangsanya! Tatapannya sangat tajam seakan ingin membunuh, tetapi ..., terkadang juga terlihat sedih."_

 _._

 _'Ibu memintaku untuk kembali ke tempat itu, tetapi kau tahu aku sedang sibuk, jadi kau saja ya!'_

Sasuke membanting ponselnya kesal. Pesan singkat yang dikirim Itachi hanya membuat bebannya bertambah.

Ia tidak pernah suka kembali ke tempat itu. Jangankan kembali, menginjakkan kakinya di sana pun rasanya ia tidak sudi.

"Rumah tua itu, seharusnya dihancurkan," gumam Sasuke kesal, meskipun tidak punya pilihan lain.

Bukan tanpa alasan Sasuke membenci tempat itu. Sejak kecil ia tinggal di sana, rumah beratap tinggi, dengan pekarangan luas tempatnya dulu berlari. Dulu ia menyukai tempat itu sebelum suatu kejadian terjadi, dan label 'pecundang' yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mencemooh orang lain, menempel pada dirinya sendiri.

 _"Dia pasti ada di sana, masih menunggu di tempat biasa. Lihat saja pasti dia tertawa, saat melihatku menapakkan kaki kembali ke sana,"_ batin Sasuke.

Dan benar sesuai dugaannya. Minggu pagi saat ia baru melangkah tiga kali ke dalam pekarangan rumah tua itu untuk pertama kalinya, suara khas sedikit serak yang kini jadi lebih berat, meneriakinya dari arah samping.

"Sasuke?! Kau ..., itu pasti kau 'kan Sasuke?!"

Sasuke menoleh meskipun hatinya menolak. Melihat sosok pria bersurai pirang yang kini berdiri menghadap ke arahnya menatap seolah tidak percaya.

"Hn, Dobe."

Saat pria yang dipanggilnya 'Dobe' melompat ke arahnya. Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah saat tubuhnya terdorong ke atas tanah.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan kembali, Sasuke. Aku sudah menunggu sangat lama."

Sasuke mengira pria itu akan tertawa melihatnya kembali, mencemoohnya hingga puas, memutarbalikkan keadaan yang dulu pernah terjadi, tetapi siapa yang menyangka jika pria itu mendekapnya erat dengan suara bergetar seperti ingin menangis.

"Naruto ..., m-maksudku menyingkir!"

"Maaf. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau akan kembali hari ini, dan ternyata ..., kau masih mengingatku," sahut Naruto, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, malu.

Sasuke diam memperhatikan sosok di hadapannya. 16 tahun telah merubah fisik Naruto menjadi lebih matang. Surai pirangnya masih sama, iris birunya masih sama, tiga goresan di masing-masing pipi masih sama, kulit kecokelatan masih sama, yang berbeda hanyalah postur tubuh, dan suara yang menjadi lebih berat.

"Kau pikir daya ingatku selemah itu? Lagipula kau masih saja terlihat sama seperti dulu, tidak ada banyak yang berbeda," sahut Sasuke, bangkit dari atas tanah menepuk celananya yang kotor.

"Kau pun terlihat sama, Sasuke. Karena itu aku bisa langsung mengenalimu. Ah ..., bagaimana dengan kedua orangtuamu, dan Itachi? Mereka baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto.

"Mereka sama seperti biasa, seharusnya Itachi yang kembali saat ini, tetapi si brengsek itu pergi dan melimpahkan semuanya padaku," sahut Sasuke.

"Baguslah. Jika tidak seperti itu, aku tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu." Naruto bergumam pelan.

Dan Sasuke masih bisa menangkap setengah dari kalimat yang pria pirang ucapkan.

"Apa kau lapar? Aku akan kembali ke rumahku, untuk mengambil beberapa makanan kesukaanmu dan minuman, kau tunggu saja di dalam."

Sasuke bergumam singkat saat Naruto melangkah pergi.

6 atau 22 tahun, Naruto adalah Naruto. Sifatnya tidak berubah masih sama seperti dulu, sosok yang selalu membuat suasana menjadi riang, bahkan tidak ada kecanggungan di antara mereka meskipun belasan tahun tidak bertemu.

Dan itu semua membuat Sasuke merasa buruk, karena telah membuang paksa seseorang yang dulu menjadi sahabat terdekatnya hanya karena keegoisan semata.

.

Meja kayu hampir lapuk itu dipenuhi bungkus ramen instan, abu rokok, dan bir kaleng.

Naruto yang tidak sanggup lagi merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas lantai, sedangkan Sasuke bersandar pada dinding.

Entah sejak kapan waktu berjalan menjadi sangat cepat saat mereka saling bertukar cerita konyol seperti dahulu. Bahkan sebentar lagi malam, dan Sasuke tahu penerangan di rumahnya sangat minim, tetapi anehnya ia tidak merasa takut.

"Sebenarnya ..., apa yang membuatmu kembali ke sini?"

Sasuke berdeham saat asap rokok membuat tenggorokannya gatal. "Ibu, meninggalkan beberapa barang peninggalan nenek di sini. Aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali untuk membawa beberapa benda yang penting, tetapi dia selalu menolak. Mungkin menurut ibu, itu lebih efisien jika Itachi harus kembali ke sini sesekali, mengambil barang, lalu memulangkannya lagi."

Naruto tertawa.

"Itachi tidak pernah bisa menolak keinginan ibu," lanjut Sasuke, "Dobe, ini mungkin terdengar aneh, tetapi apa kau pernah bertemu Itachi? Karena dia tidak pernah bercerita hal apa pun tentangmu sebelumnya."

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pintu belakang yang dibuka setengah, memperhatikan rumput liar yang tumbuh tinggi di pekarangan tidak terurus. "Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Itachi. Aku tahu dia di sini, tetapi aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Memangnya kenapa?" selidik Sasuke, mengernyit tidak paham.

"Aku ..., tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Dia adalah kakakmu dan aku tahu dia memiliki akses untuk menghubungimu. Aku tidak ingin muncul di hadapannya karena aku takut itu akan membuatku berbicara yang tidak-tidak tanpa sengaja. Yang ada di kepalaku saat itu 'bagaimana jika aku mengatakan ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke, lalu saat Itachi memberitahumu tentang hal itu, kau menolaknya' semacam itu."

Sasuke tidak merespon, ia hanya melempar puntung rokok tanpa bara tepat ke arah kepala Naruto.

"Teme!" protes si pirang.

"Apa kau ini anak kecil? Jika saja aku tahu kau masih sama seperti dahulu, aku pasti akan kembali ke sini secepatnya."

Naruto menoleh. Menatap Sasuke tidak percaya untuk beberapa detik lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Ini sudah hampir malam, aku harus kembali, lagipula kau pasti lelah."

"Jangan."

Naruto mengernyit tidak paham. Baru saja mau melangkah, tangannya di genggam erat dari arah belakang.

"Di sini ..., di sini, lampunya," ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Apa kau ini anak kecil, yang takut kegelapan?" balas Naruto menyeringai.

Sasuke menatap tajam. Ia tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu, meskipun tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Aku hanya bercanda," ujar Naruto, "jangan takut. Aku akan selalu menemanimu."

Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke bisa tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa cahaya lampu menyinari wajah. Entah mengapa ia merasa aman saat Naruto berada di sebelahnya.

.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

"Bukan, kotak hijau di sebelah sana."

"Maksudmu yang ini?"

"Kotak kecil di sampingnya."

Naruto menghela napas. Loteng bukan tempat yang menyenangkan. Pakaiannya kotor terkena sarang laba-laba, dan hidungnya gatal terkeba debu, tetapi Sasuke di bawah sana masih menunggu.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke, saat pria bersurai pirang itu turun membawa kotak berwarna hitam.

"Ini ..., kau menginginkan yang ini bukan?"

Naruto menyerahkan kotak di tangannya, lalu melepas baju yang ia kenakan sambil mengernyit geli saat debu-debu yang menempel mulai beterbangan.

Sasuke harusnya memastikan benda yang berada di dalam kotak, tetapi entah mengapa pemandangan Naruto di hadapannya lebih membuatnya tertarik.

"Apa benar yang itu?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

Dan butuh 5 detik bagi Sasuke untuk menghapus imajinasi di kepalanya. "Hn, kau akan terkejut melihat isinya."

"Huh? Apa isinya?" tanya Naruto.

Saat kotak kecil berwarna hitam itu dibuka, mereka berdua hanya bisa mengernyit bingung sambil tersenyum memaksa.

"Naruto ..., kau ingat tempat itu? Apa masih ada di sana?" ucap Sasuke, menyimpan kotak ke dalam saku celana.

Naruto terlihat berpikir sebelum menjawab, senyum palsu di bibirnya menunjukkan jika ia ragu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau ingat rumah kecil di hutan belakang danau?" Sasuke balik bertanya, "apa kau lupa markas milik kita? Dulu kau dan aku setiap hari bermain di sana."

Hening, untuk beberapa saat Naruto diam tidak menyahut.

"Ah, aku ingat sekarang, tetapi aku tidak yakin jika tempat itu masih ada di sana. Maksudku ..., itu 16 tahun yang lalu, Teme, mungkin saja rumah itu sudah hancur karena longsor? Di sini sering ada badai, dan aku tidak pernah pernah lagi pergi ke hutan, jadi aku tidak tahu."

Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut tidak puas di wajahnya, dan Naruto merasa iba karena menyadari hal itu.

"Apa kau ingin ke sana?"

Saat Naruto mencoba menghiburnya, Sasuke menyahut dengan cepat, sama sekali tidak menolak.

.

Tanah setengah kering yang tertutupi dedaunan terasa licin saat diinjak. Semalam tidak hujan, tetapi entah mengapa udara di sekitar mereka terasa lembab.

"Naruto!" Sasuke berteriak. Kesal melihat si pirang berjalan tanpa halangan, terlihat sangat mudah, bagaikan sudah terbiasa. Tidak sepertinya yang hampir tergelincir setiap kali kakinya berpijak pada tanah menanjak yang terasa lembek.

"Hati-hati," sahut Naruto menoleh, mendekat ke arah Sasuke, "kau mungkin sudah lupa bagaimana cara berjalan di atas tanah seperti ini, huh?"

Tanpa diminta Sasuke meraih telapak tangan Naruto. Menggenggamnya dengan erat seakan tidak ingin dilepas.

"Jangan mengejek hanya karena kau lebih hebat dariku, Dobe," sahut Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa geli. Ia mulai melangkah perlahan tanpa sedikit pun melepas pandangan matanya dari Sasuke.

"Apa itu di sana?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah tempat yang ditunjuk Sasuke. Papan kecil bertuliskan larangan mendekat tertancap di atas tanah, di sekelilingnya ada seutas tali yang mengikat dengan pepohonan di sekitarnya.

"Oh, itu ..., tunggu dulu. Apa kau ini lupa, Teme?" Naruto balik bertanya, "kita selalu menghindari tempat itu dulu. Di sana ada tebing yang sangat curam, di bawahnya ada danau yang cukup dalam. Dan jika kau jatuh, kau pasti akan tenggelam."

"Dan mati," sahut Sasuke menimpali.

"Apa kau pikir itu lucu?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu hanya lelucon," sahut Sasuke mengelak.

"Jadi kau terbiasa menggunakan kematian sebagai bahan leluconmu?"

Sasuke menoleh, memperhatikan raut wajah Naruto yang tampak tidak senang.

"Ayolah, Do—"

"Sasuke," potong Naruto, "jangan menjadikan kematian sebagai bahan lelucon. Kau tidak tahu apa yang mereka rasakan bukan? Kau pikir itu menyenangkan meninggalkan semua urusanmu di belakang? Dan apa kau pernah berpikir bagaimana rasa sakit yang diderita oleh orang terdekatnya nanti?"

Sasuke tahu perbuatannya itu salah, tetapi ia tidak akan meminta maaf. Menurutnya mengucapkan kalimat 'kau ini terlalu sensitif' sebelum pergi, sudah cukup baginya.

Mereka melangkah tanpa suara setelah itu. Sasuke bungkam begitu pun dengan Naruto di belakangnya. Tidak ada yang memulai atau mencari topik pembicaraan. Hingga masing-masing iris mereka menangkap rumah tua dengan atap hampir hancur di seberang pepohonan.

"Ini ..., tidak kusangka masih ada di sini." Naruto melangkah mendekat, matanya menatap seakan tidak percaya. "Teme, markas kita masih ada di sini! Ini nyata!"

Sasuke mulanya tidak ingin merespon karena masih kesal, tetapi melihat bagaimana antusias Naruto hingga meneriaki namanya berulang kali, itu membuat hatinya luluh dan ia tidak tahu mengapa.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke bergumam. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman tipis saat Naruto mempersilakannya masuk ke dalam.

Ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar. Ada satu kasur, lemari kayu, tungku perapian yang tidak lagi berfungsi, dan meja di tengah ruangan. Seingat Sasuke ruangan ini terasa jauh lebih luas dahulu, mungkin itu karena ukuran tubuhnya yang jauh lebih kecil.

"Dalamnya masih terlihat sama, huh? Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika akan seperti ini," ujar Naruto.

"Ruangan ini hanya butuh beberapa pulasan cat, dan akan terlihat sempurna," sahut Sasuke, duduk di atas lantai menggunakan kain yang diambilnya dari atas kasur sebagai alas.

"Apa kau masih senang melukis? Kau ingat ..., aku pernah menemanimu di sini seharian penuh saat Itachi mencoba merebut alat lukismu karena dia tidak bisa melukis sebagus yang kau lakukan."

Sasuke tertawa, ia tentu masih mengingat kejadian itu. "Sebenarnya ..., aku masih melukis sampai saat ini."

Naruto menoleh ke arahnya, mendengarkan. Dan Sasuke merasa ia tidak lagi bisa menutup mulutnya rapat.

"Kau tahu yang mereka katakan tentang melukis? Itu hanya membuang-buang waktu." Sasuke tersenyum getir. "Tidak seperti Itachi yang tidak bisa menolak permintaan ayah dan ibu, aku tidak ingin hidup seperti itu. Meskipun terasa sulit karena aku harus ..., harus bergantung pada wanita-wanita kaya yang kesepian itu."

Naruto bungkam, ia tentu tahu apa yang dimaksud Sasuke.

"Aku membenci mereka, tetapi tidak bisa hidup tanpa mereka. Dan aku tidak ingin kembali ke rumah, karena aku tidak ingin menunjukkan pada ayah dan ibu jika aku ini lemah."

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto. "Aku tahu itu tidak mudah, tetapi kau tidak mau menyerah. Keegoisanmu masih sama seperti dahulu, dan jujur saja ..., itu yang membuatku kagum. Kau selalu melakukan apa yang kau inginkan, dan menurutku tidak ada yang salah dari itu, karena aku yakin kau tidak ingin menyesal nantinya. Lagipula, tidak semua orang sama sepertimu, mereka yang tidak berani, hanya menunjukkan hal-hal baik kepermukaan, dan memendam hal buruk jauh di dalam. Aku senang kau mempercayaiku untuk hal ini."

Sasuke tidak tahu mengapa kalimat yang diucap bibir itu membuatnya lega. Entah karena ini kali pertama seumur hidupnya ada seseorang yang mendukungnya, atau karena itu diucap secara langsung oleh Naruto. Yang pasti saat ini ia berusaha setengah mati untuk menyembunyikan suara dari jantungnya yang berdegup liar.

.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan."

Sasuke yang mulanya bersandar pada dinding, menghampiri Naruto yang berdiri di depan jendela.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, langit masih cerah, tetapi saat ini terlihat sangat mendung hampir gelap, dan Sasuke mulai merasa gelisah.

"A-ayo ..., kita pulang."

Naruto mengernyit tidak paham. "Memangnya kenapa? Sebentar lagi hujan turun, dan sepertinya akan deras. Akan lebih baik jika kita menunggu hingga hujannya reda, lagipula akan sangat berbahaya jika kita kembali sekarang."

"Aku tidak bisa Naruto," balas Sasuke menatap tajam. "Tidak ada satu pun lampu di sini, dan di luar sana hutan."

"Itu benar, tetapi aku di sini bersamamu, apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti Dobe, aku phobia pada kegelapan. Aku tidak bisa berada di lingkungan tanpa cahaya atau penerangan," sahut Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kau ..., kau takut pada kegelapan? Karena itu kemarin kau melarangku untuk pulang?" ujar Naruto, mengernyit tidak percaya.

"Lebih tepatnya pada sorot mata itu. Dia yang mengintai di belakangku setiap kali aku berada di kegelapan. Menatapku sangat tajam seakan ingin membunuh sejak belasan tahun yang lalu. Aku ..., aku tidak tahu kapan pada akhirnya dia akan membunuhku."

"Sasuke, itu semua hanya ada di dalam kepalamu. Kau terlalu takut hingga imajinasimu membentuk sosok itu," sahut Naruto.

"Tidak." Sasuke mengelak. "Dia memang ada di sana, sejak saat itu menatapku dari kejauhan ..., entah apa yang dia ingin katakan aku tidak tahu."

"Sejak saat itu?" selidik Naruto.

"Kau ingat hari itu? Saat aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu dan kabur sebagai pecundang?" Sasuke balik bertanya. "Keluarga kami harus pindah ke kota sebelah karena pekerjaan ayah. Aku berjanji akan menemuimu di sini tetapi ..., hutan malam itu membuatku takut. Aku tidak tahu mengapa kegelapan sangat mengerikan, dan aku tidak bisa melakukan hal selain berlari kembali ke rumah, lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan satu kalimat pun padamu."

Hening menyelimuti. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara saat itu.

"Sasuke, aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu, atau menganggapmu seperti pecundang karena kau tidak datang malam itu." Naruto menatap iba. "Aku tahu, kau pasti punya alasan. Meskipun itu sempat membuatku kecewa, karena kau bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku."

Sasuke tidak tahu lagi apa yang ia harus lakukan saat Naruto tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Semua hal buruk yang ia pikirkan tentang bagaimana Naruto akan menilainya, itu tidak pernah terjadi. Bibirnya kelu untuk mengucap kata 'maaf' meskipun luka bersalah di hatinya semakin menganga lebar.

"Ayo kita pulang."

.

Keesokan harinya, sosok pria bersurai pirang itu menghilang.

Sasuke yang baru bangun dari tidurnya tepat pada pukul tujuh pagi, tidak lagi melihat Naruto di atas sofa—tempat pria itu biasa tertidur selagi menunggunya—seperti semalam, dan ia tidak mau ambil pusing. Bisa saja Naruto harus kembali ke rumahnya karena ada beberapa urusan. Tidak mungkin pria itu bisa menemaninya setiap saat, meskipun ia menginginkannya.

 _"Si bodoh itu pasti kembali,"_ ucap Sasuke dalam hati, tetapi ia bukan orang sabar yang suka menunggu tanpa jawaban pasti.

Kakinya melangkah ke luar pekarangan. Menuju satu tempat yang ia yakini rumah Naruto. Namun saat ia tiba di sana, kondisi rumah itu jauh lebih buruk dari yang ia bayangkan.

Sasuke mencoba mengetuk pintunya sekali, dan tidak ada jawaban. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Empat kali. Lima kali. Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Ia menyerah. Mengira Naruto ada di rumah adalah hal yang bodoh menurutnya, tetapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Hanya tinggal hitungan jam ia harus pergi kembali ke rumah, beserta kehidupannya yang suram di kota sebelah.

Dan ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Naruto, tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk yang kedua kalinya.

 _"Mungkin saja ..., markas di hutan?"_ batin Sasuke lagi.

Semua kalimat berawalan kata 'mungkin' menari di benaknya. Ada yang aneh menurut Sasuke, karena jujur saja ia tidak pernah merasa sebingung ini sebelumnya.

Tanah yang semakin terasa basah karena diguyur hujan kemarin tidak menghalanginya untuk melangkah. Tembok harapan yang dibangunnya sejak tadi sudah menjulang tinggi. Ia yakin akan bertemu si pirang sebentar lagi, tetapi saat pintu rapuh itu dibuka, hatinya mencelos mendapati ruangan kosong tidak terisi.

"Tidak di sini?" gumamnya bertanya entah pada siapa.

Kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam. Duduk di tepi kasur beberapa saat untuk memulihkan tenaga, lalu laci lemari yang sedikit terbuka menarik perhatiannya.

Ia melangkah menghampiri. Menarik paksa laci dengan engsel rusak hingga isinya berhamburan ke mana-mana.

Ada tiga buah pensil di sana; teraut, tumpul, dan yang satu lagi masih baru. Beberapa buah penghapus yang hancur, kuas, dan lembaran kertas berdebu, berserta kertas lusuh yang dilipat asal.

Sasuke memungut kertas yang terlipat itu. Ada pesan yang tertulis di sana, dan ia ingin tahu isi kalimatnya.

 _'Sasuke aku menunggumu sejak 3 jam yang lalu, kenapa kau belum datang juga? Aku mulai khawatir. Apa kau tersesat karena hutan sangat gelap? Kalau begitu aku akan mencarimu di hutan sekarang! Jika kau sudah datang, dan membaca surat ini tunggu aku ya! Tebing-tebing memantulkan suara, aku pasti akan segera datang saat kau meneriakkan namaku! -Naruto-'_

Sasuke tertawa, tulisan Naruto sangat buruk menurutnya, meskipun hatinya menyesal mengingat kejadian malam itu.

"Dasar bodoh. Aku akan menyimpan kertas ini untuk mempermalukanmu nantinya."

Rencana jahat untuk balas dendam pada Naruto karena sudah membuatnya berlarian ke sana-sini, sudah tersusun rapi di dalam kepala. Bibirnya menyeringai saat ia berniat untuk kembali, tetapi saat kakinya baru melangkah beberapa kali. Sosok pria dan wanita paruh baya yang dikenalnya sedang berdiri tepat di hadapan papan kecil bertuliskan larangan mendekat, membuatnya diam seribu kata tanpa bisa berbasa-basi.

.

Tidak seperti air laut, air di danau tidak selalu bergerak dan menghantam seperti ombak. Terlihat tenang, tetapi angin dapat menciptakan ombak kecil yang disebut riak-riak air.

Dan Sasuke melihatnya sendiri saat ia berada di tepi, dengan mulut rapat seperti terkunci, hanya tangannya saja yang menggenggam batu berbentuk pipih sedari tadi.

Satu batu ia lempar, dan tenggelam. Batu lainnya menyusul, dan batu-batu lainnya lagi.

Masih bungkam tidak bicara. Entah sudah berapa banyak batu yang dilemparnya ke sana.

"Apa itu kau?"

Pita suaranya akhirnya bekerja saat ia bertanya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Balas dendam?"

Entah pada siapa ia berbicara saat itu.

"Apa itu salahku? Apa kau merasa aku telah membunuhmu karena kau terjatuh dari atas tebing lalu tenggelam ke danau saat kau mencariku 16 tahun yang lalu, di hutan malam itu?!" Suaranya meninggi. "Karena itu kau selalu menghantuiku dengan sorot matamu? Menatapku seakan-akan ingin membunuh, meskipun kau tidak pernah melakukannya? Kau hanya ingin menakutiku?"

Hening lagi. Tidak ada suara saat itu, bahkan burung yang lewat enggan menyumbangkan cuitannya.

"Naruto," panggilnya pelan. "Apa kau hanya ingin membuatku tersiksa?"

Menyerah. Air mata itu menetes juga.

"Karena itu kau muncul di hadapanku tiba-tiba, lalu pergi, juga secara tiba-tiba? Tidak ada ucapan selamat tinggal seperti apa yang kulakukan padamu? Kenapa menunggu selama ini jika hanya ingin memberitahuku kau sudah mati? Apa ini menyenangkan bagimu?! UZUMAKI NARUTO?!"

Pipinya basah, tenggorokan kering, dan saluran pernapasan yang tidak berfungsi sempurna.

"Aku pasti akan segera datang saat kau meneriakkan namaku, katamu? Persetan dengan kalimat itu! Kau bahkan tidak akan datang saat aku menjeritkan namamu! Bukankah permintaan maaf yang kau inginkan?! MAKA KEMBALILAH BRENGSEK! BERDIRI DI HADAPANKU SAAT INI JUGA JANGAN JADI PENGECUT MESKIPUN KAU SUDAH MATI!"

Ia merutuk kasar pada langit sore itu. Meneriakkan nama yang sama berulang kali, tetapi tidak sekali pun mendapatkan sahutan, ataupun melihat sosok itu kembali.

.

"Apa ada yang membuatmu takut?"

Sasuke menoleh sambil menatap malas. "Kegelapan," sahutnya datar.

"Achluophobia?"

"Bukan," sahut Sasuke cepat, "bukan itu, tetapi kekosongan yang menakutkan. Hilang ..., tidak ada lagi sosok itu di sana. Sosok yang selalu memperhatikan setiap langkahku dari belakang."

.

 _End_


End file.
